


Of Phantoms and Pixies

by bluemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Halloween Costumes, Masquerade, Oops I Broke Up My OTP Again, Secret Identity, Sex with the Enemy (But Not Really), Zacharias Smith: King of Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemermaid/pseuds/bluemermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zacharias meets a Pixie Girl at a Halloween party (but not an actual pixie, thank you very much. He'd like to make that perfectly clear before we begin).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Phantoms and Pixies

Generally speaking, Zacharias wasn't attracted to pixies. But he was fucking one anyway.

He'd like to make it perfectly clear that he wasn't fucking an actual pixie, thank you very much for that disturbing mental image. No, he was fucking a sexy young woman who was only dressed as a pixie. And yes, she had charmed her skin blue, and yes, she was wearing fairy wings, but she didn't really look all that much like a real pixie, which was a relief, because Zacharias would never have fucked her if she did. And he would have hated to miss out on that experience.

The girl's eyes were bright brown and playful, as she looked up at him from her position against the wall. Zacharias focused on them as he fucked her, shifting her legs so as to better penetrate her. He liked her. Well, he liked what he knew of her, anyway, which, truthfully, wasn't much. She was damn good at charms, that was one thing, because the girl had a fantastic Halloween costume.

Zacharias, for some reason, had thought it would be hilarious to show up to the party in a Muggle costume. He and his friends had happened upon the Muggle shop on their way to the Underground, and somebody had decided it would be a right laugh to go inside. And so Zacharias wasn't quite on par with the realistic pixie outfit. But not too realistic, remember, because then he wouldn't be fucking her. But realistic enough to make him feel slightly inadequate.

He couldn't feel completely horrible, though, because she'd been staring at him from the moment he walked through the door. His costume had to be rather fit if it attracted hot pixies, right? Zacharias didn't know why Muggle phantoms wore white half-masks to obscure their faces, because everybody knew real ghosts looked just the same in death as they had in life, minus the whole "white and transparent" thing. Muggles were funny that way, having everything backwards. But Zacharias couldn't complain; he was a phantom and Pixie Girl was loving it.

She hadn't even let him speak; Zacharias had approached because she'd been giving him some smoking hot glances, her eyes piercing him from across the room and beckoning him over. He'd opened his mouth, to give her a fantastic pick up line, but she'd placed her fingers on his lips (the side that wasn't covered by the mask) and shushed him, shaking her head.

He'd already been admiring her form, the parts of it that weren't pixie-like, the smooth skin and womanly hips, and yeah, he'd noticed her tits, too. He was a man, wasn't he? Pixies didn't have tits, or none that Zacharias had ever noticed. Not that he'd ever gone looking for any. Anyway, the girl had nice tits, and Zacharias had wondered what they might feel like, but he hadn't expected the girl to press them firmly up against his chest and waggle her eyebrows, like it was perfectly normal for her to throw herself at masked strangers at Halloween parties.

Who knows? Maybe it was normal for her. Zacharias didn't care. It was not normal for him. He was a nice bloke, a little cynical, but there was nothing off about him; he did things by the book most of the time. He'd never fucked a stranger before. He'd never had the opportunity, actually, but don't go thinking he'd never been with a girl before. He'd had his fair share of dating, thank you. And sexual encounters. Just never with a stranger, and certainly never with a Pixie Girl.

But there was a certain rush of excitement about the idea, and after following the girl around the party with subtle looks and smiles flashing across crowded rooms, Zacharias felt hot and itchy and like maybe he deserved to have a bit of naughty fun for once in his life. Nothing wrong with that, was there? The girl had wanted it, she'd made it obvious, rubbing up against Zacharias and placing a burning hot kiss on his neck. There really had been no other option. It was going to happen, and happen it did.

They'd slipped off down the corridor and stumbled into an empty room at the back of the house. Zacharias had thrust the girl up against the wall and kissed her harder than he'd probably ever kissed a girl in his life. Merlin, if he'd known how hot a pixie girl was going to make him, he would have been fucking girls in costume for ages now. He was determined to make up for lost time.

He was fucking her now, thrusting into her as he held her legs around his body, pushing her hard up against the wall and panting into her ear as he fucked her. Pixie Girl moaned and moved her hands over Zacharias's chest. She pressed her lips to his neck and suckled hard on his skin, nibbling him with her teeth and sending sharp stabs of pleasure down Zacharias's spine. The girl was a handful, fiery and loud, and Zacharias was almost worried that the revelers at the party would hear them fucking, but the music in the main room was blaring so loud the walls were vibrating. Besides, Pixie Girl felt so good wrapped around him that he stopped caring rather quickly anyway.

She was hot and wet and tight around his cock, as he pushed himself deeper within her, shutting his eyes as he felt his orgasm rising, the pressure building hot and painful inside him. Her tits, freed from the flimsy blue cloth she'd been wearing, bounced against him, soft and round and with little pebbly nipples that felt amazing against his skin. Zacharias gripped her harder as he finished, groaning loudly as he filled her with his seed. Well, as he filled his condom with seed, really, because Zacharias was nothing if not safe. It had killed him to have to wrap one around his eager member, but he didn't really know Pixie Girl, after all, and it was better for the both of them to take the necessary precautions.

Anyway, Zacharias thrust up against the girl, who was pressed up against the wall of a room just inches away from a crowded party, and Zacharias had just finished coming after a wild and frenzied sex encounter that was hotter than anything he'd ever felt in his life. Pixie Girl grinned at him as he finished, as he slipped his cock out of her and lowered her gently to the floor.

They stared at one another for a moment, Pixie Girl still grinning as Zacharias wondered what the hell was supposed to happen next. He opened his mouth and hesitated, unsure if he was allowed to speak now, and was about to just turn around and go when Pixie Girl talked to him. "Well, that was something," she said.

"I hope that's a compliment," Zacharias replied, as he carefully removed his condom. He wondered briefly where vanished objects go, hoping he wasn't about to unleash his sperm on the world at large, but he performed the spell anyway, making his mess disappear.

Pixie Girl laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know," she said, lightly scratching her nails down his chest. "Thanks for the ride, stranger."

"Hang on," said Zacharias, with a sudden urge. "Is that really it, then? You're just going to go back to that party like we didn't just fuck in here?"

"Of course not," said Pixie Girl, rolling her brilliantly brown eyes at him. "I'm going to pop into the loo to clean up first."

"You know that is not what I meant," Zacharias replied. "You hated it, didn't you? You thought I was rubbish."

Pixie Girl's smile vanished, and Zacharias didn't exactly feel frightened, because girls did not frighten him as a general rule, but he suddenly got the feeling that Pixie Girl was not the sort of girl you tested. Her eyes darkened and she glared at him. "Don't tell me you're one of those negative types," she said.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know," he replied, tossing her words back at her, though his were steeped in an angry sarcasm. Because he was Zacharias Smith, biggest prat in the universe and the angriest Hufflepuff you'd probably ever meet. Not that that was such a bad thing, most of the time.

Pixie Girl put her hand on her hip and struck a pose, and Merlin help him, Zacharias thought it was sexy. "Who are you?" she asked him, eyes narrowed.

"I'm Zacharias Smith," he said, pulling the mask off, and returning her glare with one of his own. "Who the hell are you?"

Pixie Girl buried her face in her hands and made an odd choking sort of sound. "Oh, no," she said, voice muffled, and Zacharias couldn't tell if she was laughing, crying, or trying not to vomit, but he was angry about it either way. "Oh, no."

"Stop that," he said sharply, yanking her arm away from her face. "Take off that pixie costume, it's only fair after I've revealed myself to you."

"I'm Ginny Weasley, all right?" she snapped, and he saw it immediately, the freckles hidden under her charmed skin, the strands of red hair sneaking out from within the mass of pixie curls, and those brilliantly brown eyes that could make you do absolutely anything, or scream in agony if you crossed her. Zacharias had been in the same year as Ginny at Hogwarts, and yes, he had noticed her. He was a man, wasn't he? But he'd made a habit of hating Gryffindors for their foolishness, and there had been a rather upsetting incident during a Quidditch match in their fifth year, and so he had tried his hardest not to notice her.

"Well, well," Zacharias said, smiling at her. "Ginny Weasley. Finally left that fool Potter, have you?"

"Harry is not a fool," she snarled at him. "And I am not having this conversation." She pulled her clothing together and stomped out of the room.

Zacharias hastily shuffled his robes back on, and hopped after her as he arranged himself, cornering Ginny as she entered the loo. "You came on to me, Pixie Girl," he said, standing in the doorway as she fixed herself up, staring intently into the mirror. "And I thought we had quite a nice time. It would be utterly stupid of you to ignore that because of our history."

"We have no history," Ginny said, gritting her teeth. "There is nothing between us, and there never will be. I was just letting off some steam, all right? That's all it was. I don't care who you are, it was never going to happen." She turned to face him. "Now get out of my way, or I will hex you. I do still know that Bat-Bogey Hex, you know."

And Zacharias Smith laughed at her. Probably not the smartest decision he ever made, laughing at a pixie girl with murder in her eyes, but when was Zacharias ever known as being quick-witted? Well, he was no slouch in the brains department, if he did say so himself. But how could he possibly keep from laughing, when the girl he'd just fucked against a wall was now threatening to hex him? It was surreal, and fantastic. He could practically still feel her warm body all over him (in fact, the very thought of that was stirring his baser emotions again), and there she was, just glaring at him. What else could he do but laugh?

Pixie Girl – Ginny – stared at him for a moment, and Zacharias was just preparing for another perfectly poised yet biting remark, when suddenly she startled him by laughing right back at him. She shook her head and tossed her hair over her shoulder, and laughed like she had never even glared in the first place. It could have been a sign of madness, but she was so bloody attractive that Zacharias chose to take it as a simple compliment. He was a man, wasn't he? "You know what, Smith?" Ginny asked, cocking her hip and giving him one of those smoldering looks, the very same look that had lured him towards her in the first place. "Why don't we just say we had a nice time and call it a night? It was quite a night, after all." She winked at him.

"You're mental, you are," Zacharias replied, though he found himself grinning at her. "And aptly dressed, might I say. Pixies are infuriatingly irritating."

"Oh, ha, ha," Ginny replied. "Like you aren't the most annoying bloke on the planet." She huffed, and then came towards him, placing her hands on his chest and fluttering her eyelashes up at him in a way that made Zacharias's heart leap in his chest. "You're lucky I find the Phantom so attractive."

"Muggles do have rather dashing ghost costumes, don't they? As inaccurate as they are," Zacharias said.

Ginny laughed loudly at him. "You know nothing about Muggles," she said. "Look, thanks for the fun, Zacharias Smith, but I really have to get going. It was definitely . . . interesting."

"So you did think I was rubbish," he accused her, because what man doesn't like a little validation? All of these mixed signals were driving him batty. Women were such pixies; he wondered if perhaps all pixies were women. It would certainly make sense. Not that he had anything against women, really. They were quite fun, when they weren't infuriating.

"Let me put it this way," Ginny said, snaking her arms around his neck as she lifted herself up onto her toes and placed her lips against his ear. "I'll be looking forward to next Halloween."

Zacharias felt a little shiver go down his back, and immediately began to prepare for next year's party. He wondered what other sorts of interesting outfits those silly Muggles made for the holiday. Surely one of them would make Ginny Weasley stare. "Then so will I," he said to her. He briefly pondered inquiring as to what outfit Ginny would be wearing, then decided that he didn't want to know. The mystery was what had made it so exciting, after all. And even if Zacharias wasn't particularly attracted to whatever sort of magical creature stared at him next Halloween, he would probably find himself fucking one anyway.


End file.
